


As the Cold Slides Away

by RainbowPools



Series: My Unpopular Opinions [3]
Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26117128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowPools/pseuds/RainbowPools
Summary: Kazuma is recovering from Gyze’s treachery and sneaks from the hospital to solve his nightmare problem.Or: Kazuma is third wheeling Chrono and Ibuki’s half house date because the boy is unshippable.
Relationships: Ibuki Kouji/Shindou Chrono, Shindou Chrono & Shouji Kazuma
Series: My Unpopular Opinions [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846381
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	As the Cold Slides Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> I hope you’re all feeling all right. This took a surprising amount of research. Well, I’m pouring my shameless Kazuma fangirlishness into a sweet and feelsy story. Please enjoy! :)  
> Two things:  
> One, my shift key and vision assistant program aren’t agreeing with me.  
> And two, nightmares and anxiety are referenced in here if that’s a trigger for any of you.

Kazuma was ill fit to do nothing. He had always been active, be it in the Onimaru house, while he had his gang, and with team Striders. Oh no, sitting still never quite suited him. The hospital was a very uninspiring place, and the white walls and silence were starting to drive him crazy. They left plenty room for his thoughts, whether good or bad, to invade his head. He’d yet to tell anyone, but nightmares had pressed him since Gyze’s defeat. It had only been a couple times, but he hadn’t had the mind to consider that having his body ripped away from him and used as a vessel for a brobdingnagian, otherworldly, destructive dragon was traumatizing.He was an idiot. Of course he was traumatized. He was just seventeen, and that sort of experience would be scarring for anyone. Ignoring the nightmares was difficult, but he wanted even less to explain to Chrono or Kazumi that he was afraid. They had gone through so much. Who was he to complain when he was the one whom let himself be possessed in the first place? It was quite the story to explain to the medics, but Kazuma’s unforgivably broken body and the space-time phenomenons of Gyze’s descent was proof enough of his ordeal. Of course, the doctors weren’t at first sure what to do to heal Kazuma, but in a matter of hours they had determined a treatment plan that was flexible enough to be improved upon or swapped out depending on how Kazuma’s body reacted to it. His poor mother had near dropped into cardiac arrest once she learned of the escapade, and had visited him every day since. Poor thing. Kazuma truly did feel guilty for making her worry. The woman was stressed enough as it was. Taiyou had come to see him everyday as well, along with Kazumi, and Chrono. 

Today, tonight rather, Kazuma was attempting an escape. He’d be back by tomorrow afternoon, but he couldn’t stand another moment lying in bed doing nothing at all. He needed a distraction. Besides, he could walk now. He only had to deal with weakness, General fatigue, aching, nausea, though that was more from his symptoms than Gyze’s treachery, and sluggishness do to the many antibiotics and pain killers he was pumped up on. The reasons he was still in the hospital were beyond his reach, but he assumed the doctors still weren’t certain of his condition. That was fair. One could commend them for caution, but Kazuma still wasn’t going to lose his mind surrounded by inactivity and horrible food. 

Kazuma sat up. He wasn’t aware of how much time had crawled by, but he figured now was as good a time as any to look outside. He climbed from his bed, approaching the single window in his room. The resonate indigo of fading twilight dusted over the city, rows and rows of glowing buildings and nonstop traffic stretching beyond the glass panel. He stared for a while, lips pursed in contemplation, and almost jumped from his open hospital gown at the obnoxious buzz of his phone. He found it on the visitor’s chair and checked his messages. 

**We’re here.** Chrono’s icon blinked. 

With an anticipatory smile, Kazuma sent a reply. Wiggling from his hospital gown and into his own clothes, Kazuma shoved his phone into his pocket and pulled his sleeve over his IV. Ibuki had warned him not to remove it, as that could alert the staff. Stepping into his boots, he cracked his room door open and peered down the hall. He saw no one. As expected, the nurses had retired from his floor. With the absurd sense that he was being criminal, he slipped from his hospital room, closing the door as quietly as possible, and walked down the hall. He opted to take the stairs all three floors down. Sure he could’ve used the elevator, but something about it appeared more conspicuous than the stairs. The receptionist at the front desk paid no attention to him, as he blended well with the visitors exiting the foyer. The night air was wonderfully cool, smelling of cherry blossoms and yesterday’s downpour. Spring was coming in nicely. With his hands on his hips, Kazuma searched for Ibuki’s car in the parking lot. He spotted it, humming on neutral not far from him. He traversed the lot, sliding into the back seat as Chrono occupied the passenger seat. 

“Hello there Shouji,” Ibuki glanced at him over his shoulder before backing from his parking space. 

“Good evening. Thank you for coming to get me,” Kazuma folded his hands in his lap and leaned back against the headrest. Sneaking out had been more exhausting than he initially predicted. 

“Hey, don’t mention it,” Chrono peaked over his shoulder at him as well, “I was in the hospital not too long ago and it sure does suck. Can’t imagine being stuck in there as long as you have to. This is killing Ibuki though. You know what a goody goody he is, righteousness and good citizenship are pretty much the only things governing his mind.” 

“Chrono,” Ibuki bit under his breath, setting his gaze ahead and turning out of the parking lot. 

“I’m kidding, you’re great,” Chrono punched his arm with a doting smile. “You look like shit by the way,” he said to Kazuma. 

“Feel like it to,” Kazuma replied. 

“You are feeling all right though, aren’t you?” Ibuki was ready to drive him right back to the hospital. 

“I’m fine,” Kazuma offered a half grin, “Don’t worry.” 

“Does anything hurt?” Chrono asked. 

“Just my head, and my back’s really tight but that’s better than what it **has** been,” Kazuma replied. 

“Good,” Chrono said, “I could run you a bath when we get home if you want, and if you’re hungry I could cook you something,.”

“Remind me to injure myself more often, Kay?” Kazuma gave a short, ebullient laugh. 

“Sure thing,” Chrono joked along with him. 

“Is your aunt at home?” Kazuma asked. 

“Nah, she’s working late tonight, but she’ll be back sometime before twelve,” chrono said, “I already told her I was having company plus Ibuki over, so it’ll be okay.” 

“Mhm,” Kazuma nodded and closed his eyes. 

“Shouji, be sure not to wet your IV while you bathe,” Ibuki said, “and only take it off before you go to sleep.” 

“Promise,” Kazuma mumbled, sleepy. His stomach gave an excited gurgle at the concept of Chrono’s cooking, and he would be happy to bathe himself again. 

Kazuma could’ve fallen asleep right there in the bath. He was careful not to wet his IV and just relaxed. He lingered for a good while before getting out. He dried his skin and his hair, which fluffed up quite soon thereafter. He got changed into a white t and shorts he was borrowing from Chrono, then he was leaving Chrono’s bedroom and walking into the kitchen. The quiet of Chrono’s apartment and the late hour was drowsing. There was an upbeat tune thrumming from Chrono’s phone as he and Ibuki cooked together. It was an awful intimate session, Chrono’s hand on Ibuki’s as he coordinated him in frying vegetables. 

“What are you making?” Kazuma draped himself on the counter, out of the way, chin cozied into his hands, heavy eyes lidded and drooping. 

“Just a stew,” Chrono replied. Ibuki had recoiled his hand as though he had burned it, face beaming scarlet. He didn’t much like being caught in acts of affection then. A fond grin shaped Chrono’s features, and Kazuma couldn’t blame him for that. Ibuki was irresistibly adorable. 

“There’ll be some chicken, vegetables, and potatoes, fried of course. Sound good?’ Chrono elaborated on his prior statement. 

“Yeah,” Kazuma grinned. It was more than good. “Oh by the way, you’ve got clothes for me to change into for tomorrow right?” 

“Course,” Chrono flashed a grin of his own, “I got that navy-ish hoodie on your bed and those blue jeans.” 

“And how did you justify taking my clothes to my mom?” Kazuma asked. Ms. Shouji was an intelligent and quizzical woman, not to mention efficient, which is why she couldn’t be made privy to him sneaking from the hospital. 

“Oh uhh,” Chrono scratched his head, “I told her I was your boyfriend and wanted to borrow your clothes.” 

“Chrono, you’ve committed a sin,” Kazuma’s features flattened, “I’ve never dated before. I’m surprised she believed you.” 

“It was the only thing that made sense, and to her credit, she asked a bunch of questions before she let me walk out with your clothes.” 

“She’s gonna kill me when she finds out what I’ve done,” Kazuma’s shoulders slumped. 

“I get that feeling more than anything,” Chrono laughed, ‘Mikuru’s a little like that.” 

“You two should try your best not to worry your guardians,” Ibuki cut in. Chrono and Kazuma wore twin pouts. And that, of all things, made Ibuki chuckle. 

Organizing the sleeping arrangements was a slight hassle. Chrono had offered to share his bed with Ibuki, and Ibuki had kiboshed that idea on the grounds that it simply wasn’t proper. They had traded quips back and forth for a while about consent and age and several other things before Chrono capitulated and let Ibuki sleep on the couch like he wanted. So chrono and Kazuma would share is bed. After wishing Ibuki goodnight with a hug that made him flush and wink, Chrono retreated to his room with Kazuma at his heels. He closed the door behind them both and threw himself on the bed. 

“Can you sleep in the dark?” he asked, pillowing his arms behind his head and settling his green gaze on the ceiling. 

“Yeah,” Kazuma worked his IV from his arm and set it on Chrono’s desk. “Just can’t sleep in silence. I have to play music or a podcast or something from my phone.” He hesitated, then dragged himself into the bed. His fatigue was evident in the way his eyes were hardly open, in the slow rise and fall of his chest, the throbbing ache at his temple. Oh, how good it was to have a hot meal and a long bath. His body was warm and for god’s sake so _heavy_ from the treatment.

“Thank you Chrono,” he exhaled. 

“No problem. I’m glad to see you smiling like that,” chrono pulled the blankets over them both, rolling on his side and grabbing his phone from the floor. He searched for something to put on, and selected a lengthy instrumental playlist with soothing atmospheric backdrop such as rain or wale calls. He scooted a little closer to Kazuma, propping his head on his shoulder. He wanted Kazuma to know that he was there, and that he didn’t mind giving him affection. “Are you all right by the way?’ he questioned, “You haven’t been much yourself since you’ve been in the hospital. Are you dealing with everything okay?” 

“It’s just ... a lot right now,” Kazuma said.

“You’re doing good Kazuma,” chrono took hold of his hand and brought it to rest on his stomach, “You’re handling all this very well. I’m proud of you.” He was perceptive to the hitch in Kazuma’s breaths, to the way his heart begun pounding. “Am I too close?” he whispered, “I know we don’t usually do this. You seem pretty cuddly though.” 

“No you’re fine. Don’t move,” Kazuma said, “This is good.” Chrono was so warm, so bold, and very considerate toward his loved ones. It made him easy to be around. He was so comfortable. Perhaps tonight, he could chase away Kazuma’s nightmares. He almost wanted to cry, Chrono’s gentility making him vulnerable in the best way. In lieu he fit his arm around Chrono’s waist. “So, you and Ibuki are dating?” he purred, a sly, teasing song to his words. 

“Sort of,” Chrono gave a breathy chuckle, “It’s a little complicated.” 

“Well, I’m wishing you luck,” Kazuma said. 

“I’ll need it. Coaxing Ibuki out of his shell might be beyond my power.” 

“Nothing’s beyond your power Man.’ 

“Awwwwww, thanks. You’re such a pal.” 

“And you’re such a dweeb.” 

Chrono giggled, ducking his face into Kazuma’s shirt. The pair settled down and waited for sleep to take them. 

Kazuma’s endeavor to sleep without disturbance was unfulfilled. At the very least when he woke up, he wasn’t screaming.He was drizzled in sweat, but Chrono was still there, holding him from behind, his red head snug in his shoulder blade. The heat, the comfort he provided made it feasible for Kazuma to drift back into slumber, and the other half of the night past without much issue. 

He didn’t realize it until he went to brush his teeth for the morning, but he was awfully pale, white as the moon. His foggy blue eyes were contoured in dark bags. If this were any indication as to how he looked last night, then he really did look like shit, crusty and lifeless. He sighed and left the bathroom, dark gray-blue hoodie on and jeans tucked under his shirt. It was nice to where normal clothes, nice to wake in a house, nice to see the sun rays through multiple windows. He met with Chrono and Ibuki just outside the apartment complex, and the three headed to a pancake shop. 

“I could feed you if you’d like,” Chrono taunted, in a voice no short of insufferable. His wide, round green eyes were trained on Ibuki. The pair shared a booth opposite Kazuma. The pancake shop was a dimension of peace and sanction. Kazuma felt thoroughly ensconced there, absorbed in the hot scent of coffee and syrup. The wooden colors and the lambent lighting did served to cushion the atmosphere as well. On this occasion the shop wasn’t crowded, leaving plenty of empty tables and unobtrusive confabulation to undulate through the air. 

“That won’t be necessary,’ Ibuki crossed his arms flat over his chest, features pulled tight in timidity, aggravation, or a good mix of both. Chrono guffawed at him, and Kazuma saw him grab Ibuki’s hand under the table. Just like that, Ibuki’s posture loosened. They really were just made to go together, a match from heaven. Or so Kazuma fancied as he leaned forward, and took a bite from the large roll between his hands. It was squishy, and golden, with a jelly filling. It also was an appetizer. Kazuma was on his third, and had already helped in no small volume to clear the plate of fruit they were given. His appetite was even greater than usual. 

“Taiyou wants to come see you before you head back to the hospital,” Chrono said. 

“Oh?” Kazuma nodded, “That’s fine.” 

“Holy shit those are huge!” Chrono hissed under his breath as the waiter brought about their first round of soufflé pancakes. Kazuma was glad to hear the invective. Chrono had gone through a lot because of Gyze too, so Kazuma was pleased that he was feeling good enough to swear at something as innocuous as pancakes. 

“That looks good,” Ibuki peaked at the plate, a glint of alacrity in those crimson eyes. “Should we have ordered so many?” Ibuki himself had the appetite of someone half his weight, though one could blame that on his late nights and gruesome work schedule. 

“Don’t worry, Kazuma and I’ll clean up anything you can’t handle,” Chrono pat his back. 

“In fact, with the both of us you likely won’t get a chance to eat any of them,” Kazuma added, and Chrono gave a jubilant hum of concurrence. 

Kazuma may have fallen in love with a new snack. He had taken one of the shop’s jelly rolls to go. They had wrapped it in foil for him, and he had it tucked between his hoodie and the t-shirt he wore underneath. The sun was high in the turquoise ether, the bite of receding winter whispering as a chilly breeze through the air. The three were walking down a lengthy promenade, watching the afternoon cafe boats cruise by. It was bright out and cold, one of Kazuma’s least favorite weather combinations, but he was far too grateful just experiencing the temperatures to care all that much. Chrono and Ibuki were several paces before him, sharing in a quiet conversation. They hadn’t meant to exclude him, but rather Kazuma had excluded himself, his footsteps slowing until he found himself trailing behind. This was a sweet moment, and he had come to the conclusion that he didn’t belong in it. Chrono’s smile rivaled the sun as he threw back his head and laughed at whatever dry retort Ibuki had said to him, and that in turn made Ibuki smile. Kazuma dug his hands into his pockets, gaze a bit unfocused. What was it like to be in a relationship so tender? To relax just at the touch of your significant other’s hand? To adopt their smile? To share little things like quips and romantic inside jokes? To hold them in your arms and promise to take away their pain? Kazuma didn’t need something like that. He’d make terrible boyfriend material anyways, but in moments like these, he envied it, envied it and questioned why he struggled to get involved with a person like that during school. His thoughts snapped back to Gyze. He had almost taken that opportunity away from him. Kazuma doubted he’d find that kind of love anyways, but before he had at least had the possibility. When Gyze forced himself into his body, every chance of anything he could’ve done was in jeopardy. The minor things, like complaining about his procrastinating habits and the way that one student at school always looked at him. The major things, like Kazumi, Striders, his mother, and Vanguard. He could’ve lost it all. Kazuma was one whom had learned to never give up, but he was still utterly terrified, consumed in Gyze’s figure. Just remembering the flashes of pain, that see of darkness he floated in, watching the world fall apart before his eyes, was enough to make his stomach start flipping. 

_It was all his fault._

His heart palpitated, rattling his rib cage, burning an ache into his chest. 

_It was all his fault..._

He was hyperventilating, hand clutching his chest. Why did it hurt so much? 

_It was all his fault!_

His legs were quaking. He had walked into a trap. He had challenged Noa Hoshizaki and suffered for it. The world had nigh fallen, his friends and family had near died. 

**It was all. His. Fault!**

He choked, breaths short, heart thrashing. Waves of nausea crashed over him. His head spun, black splotches fazing into his vision. The blackness, the pain of that moment as Gyze took him was so lurid. How had things gotten that far? If he only weren’t such a failure. He screwed up so much, at the Onimaru house, in saving Kazumi, and countless times with Striders. He was so bad at life he had even managed to accidentally doom the world of his own accord. His balance was running away from him, his trembling knees sending him shooting forward. His breaths still came heavy, eyes enormous and mouth in a gasp as the ground hurried to meet his fall, but the impact never came. His body lurched back as a hand caught his hoodie and dragged him back to his feet. He slumped against his rescuer, still not able to slow his breathing, his vision rocking. Chrono’s arms were strong and suffocating around him. 

“Ch-Chrono?” Kazuma drew in a sharp breath. 

“I’m right here Kazuma,” Chrono cooed. 

“Shouji, can you tell me the color of Chrono’s jacket?” Ibuki’s voice came from somewhere close by, but Kazuma’s vision was too blurry to tell just where. 

“R-red,” Kazuma stammered. 

“How bout the water? Is there a cafe boat nearby?” Ibuki asked, putting him threw the protocol of a panic attack while Chrono ran his hand up and down his spine. 

Kazuma strained to see and shook his head, “No...” 

“Can you tell me the weather?” Ibuki asked. 

“It’s cold,” Kazuma said, his breaths mercifully slowing. It took a moment, but his heart beat returned to normal as well. He raised his head from Chrono’s shoulder. Ibuki was right in front of Chrono, putting him directly behind Kazuma. 

“I’ll meet you two back in the car,” Ibuki turned on his heel and headed back down the promenade. They were lucky the area was fair empty, or they might have had more than what they could deal with on their hands. Kazuma inhaled a quivering breath, stuffing his head back in Chrono’s shoulder, his body tremulous in his arms. 

“Shhh, there, I’ve got you,” Chrono caressed his fluffy cobalt hair, ‘I won’t let you go. Just relax. Stay here as long as you wan.” He squeezed him, voice melting and soft. 

“Chrono I ... I’m sorry about all this ... Gyze,” Kazuma whimpered, tones barely above a whisper. “You shouldn’t have had to go through all that. You’re way too good for this. I’m sorry.” 

“You’re not blaming yourself are you?’ Chrono gaped, and he truly was surprised, “Kazuma how can this possibly be your fault? If anything it’s m-“ 

“Don’t!” Kazuma cut him off, “Don’t you dare say this is your fault. You didn’t choose to be Gear Chronicle’s singularity Chrono! And even so you still cleaned up Myoujin’s mess, Shiranui’s mess, and mine! You’ve done way too much for everyone to be thinking this is your fault!” Chrono was taken back by the shaking aggression in his voice, by the way he clung to him as though Gyze would suck him up again if he let go. 

“Yeah but... this isn’t your fault either Kazuma,” Chrono murmured, “You were just trying to do the best you could. You always do. And besides, it was that incredible will power of yours that kept the world from destruction anyways.” 

“But-“ 

“If I don’t get to blame myself, then it’s only fair that you don’t get to blame yourself either right?” 

“Oh Chrono, I feel dreadful,” Kazuma sighed. 

“I know,” Chrono held him against his chest, “And that is totally okay. In fact I’d be concerned if you **weren’t** feeling like garbage. But you’re not, and we’ll get you through it. Me, Taiyou, Ibuki, Kazumi, your mom, everyone is here for you.” He rested his chin on Kazuma’s head, “I know you wanna be tough for everyone, you don’t wanna let anyone down, after all that’s how you function. But you haven’t, you haven’t let us down. And you’ve done such a good job of being strong, we wanna be strong for you right now too.” 

“Chrono...” 

“Will you do that? Will you give us the privilege of being strong for you? Don’t worry about us. You’re the one in the hospital who had a dangerous date with death a couple days ago. Let us take care of you.’ He cupped his cheek in one hand and lifted Kazuma’s face. 

“O.. okay..’ Kazuma nodded against his palm, his eyes wet with tears. Chrono knew just how to deal with delicate situations, didn’t he? He knew just how to make someone feel special, loved, worth it, and perhaps a touch foolish as well. 

“Good, now c’mere,” Chrono tugged Kazuma into a maternal, grisly bear of an embrace. Kazuma wrapped his arms around him, face buried in his shoulder. “Thank you Chrono. Feelings are gross,” he sniffled. 

“Damn right,” Chrono grasped his wrist and toed him along. The two made there way back toward Ibuki’s car. 

“Does he need to return to the hospital?’ Ibuki asked when Chrono popped into the passenger seat. The car heater was running and the warm air was heavenly. 

‘No, I’m all right thanks,” Kazuma slipped into the back seat, a bit of color swimming up to his complexion, eyes still tired but flickering with something pleasant. 

“Where do you wanna meet Taiyou at?” Chrono shut the door and clicked his seatbelt on. 

“Uhh,” Kazuma peered out the window, “Maybe just at your house. I wanna be some place warm and play vanguard.” 

“You know the hot springs are a real good place to do both,” Ibuki put in. 

“Yeah that sounds good,” Chrono cheered, “I’m getting jealous of all the time you and Mamoru spend there together.”  


Ibuki bloomed red, not unlike a fresh rose. Chrono laughed.  


Kazuma did too, and flopped lazily across the seats. “Keep it PG you two,” he deadpanned, throwing his arm over his eyes in mock offense and delighting in Chrono’s growing mirth and Ibuki’s equally growing discomfiture. This would be fun. He didn’t mind third wheeling, and he could push Gyze to the back of his mind. He just had to remember Chrono’s sweet words, his embrace, and the people who loved him.

_Let us take care of you._

He’d sure try.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for stopping by.  
> Stay safe, and stay positive! :)


End file.
